A Love Box
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Yuuta yang mau menyatakan perasaannya pada Rikka menggunakan sebuah ide dengan kotak cinta. Ceria GAJE! Cerita Indonesia pertama di fandom ini! RnR, ne? :D


Kon'nichiwa, nyan~ Kali ini aku mau membuat fanfic di fandom ini karena aku suka animenya~ Ayo, mari kita perbanyak fanfic di FCDKSI! (Fandom Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shita! Indonesia) Nah, silahkan baca~ :D

**Chuunibyou Demo Koi ga Shita! © Tatsuya Ishihara, Kyoto Animation**

**A Love Box ****© Chang Mui Lie**  


******Pairing: Takanashi Rikka X Togashi Yuuta  
**

******WARNING: TYPO, OOC, OOT, GAJE, DLL  
**

.

.

.

**No wa yoma sete!**

* * *

**Rikka POV**

TRING! TRING!

"Ng? Siapa, ya?" tanyaku.

Aku keluar dan mendapati sebuah box yang di bungkus dengan kertas berwarna pink dan pita berwarna merah bermotif bentuk hati. Aku sedikit kaget dengan box itu. Selama ini belum ada yang pernah mengirimiku box seperti ini. Ah, bisa saja isinya bukan tentang... cinta? AH! Tidak, tidak mungkin!

Langsung saja ku ambil box itu dan menaruhnya ke dalam rumahku. Aku langsung membuka pitanya dan merobek-robek kertas kado itu. Dan di dalam kotak itu, terdapat sebuah kue kecil berbentuk hati!

"IᅳIni..."

Namun, kue itu berantakan habis bentuknya dan hiasannya! Krim yang bertebaran dimana-mana dan posisi beberapa hiasan yang tidak seimbang. Pokoknya jika membuat kue seperti ini, pasti dapurnya akan sangat di penuhi dengan krim dan hiasan-hiasan yang sudah hancur. Tapi kue ini untuk apa dikirim kepadaku, ya? Sudah begitu, tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Ah, merasakan cinta bukan dari bentuknya tapi dari rasanya. Lho? Kok jadi ke cinta-cinta? Tidak! Aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta!

Aku langsung mengambil sendok dan menusuknya di bagian kue yang masih belum hancur. Dan, perlahan aku memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku. Mm... rasanya lumayan enak. Walaupun bentuknya hancur, tapi rasanya masih lumayan enak. Aku memakan semua kue itu sehingga habis.

'Kira-kira, siapa ya yang mengirim kue ini?' pikirku.

* * *

KRINGGG!

Akhirnya waktu pulang telah tiba, aku langsung memasukkan buku dan perlatan tulisku ke dalam tas. Ah iya, aku kan ada jadwal piket hari ini. Huhh... aku tak bisa meninggalkan kelas dan di berikan tanda '-' di jadwal piketku. Aku harus bekerja dulu baru bisa pulang sekolah.

Ah, aku tak piket sendiri. Hari ini aku bersama dengan Yuuta. Hm... Dia orang yang bisa di percaya, mungkin aku bisa menceritakan tentang 'kotak cinta' kemarin. Aku langsung mengambil sapu, namun tiba-tiba..

**PLUKK!**

Aku dan Yuuta memegangnya bersama-sama! Uwah! Mukaku merebus! Aku langsung melihat muka Yuuta, mukanya juga memerah! Tunggu dulu... tapi kenapa muka Yuuta memerah? Ini bukan yang ke pertama kalinya, deh.

"EᅳEh! _Go_ᅳ_Gomen'nasai_, Rikka! AᅳAku tidak.. sengaja!" kata Yuuta.

Lho? Yuuta sudah kerasukan apa? Kucing? Hantu? Malaikat? Ah, ada-ada saja, tapi tumben Yuuta meminta maaf padaku. Ah, kalau begini aku tau Yuuta kerasukan apa, kerasukan malaikat.

"IᅳIya.. Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, Yuuta, boleh aku curhat kepadamu?" tanyaku.

"Eh?! CuᅳCurhat?!" tanya Yuuta kaget.

"Iya. Kenapa kau kaget?" tanyaku heran.

"TiᅳTidak apa-apa. Kau ingin menceritakan soal apa?" tanya Yuuta.

"Kemarin ada yang mengirimiku sebuah box. Nah, ternyata box itu berisi kue yang bentuknya sudah hancur, tapi aku tidak tau siapa pengirimnya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku malah sudah memakannya dan aku takut ada rancunnya disitu. Ah...! Aku memang bodoh!" seruku.

Muka Yuuta memerah, sudah sangat memerah. Aneh, ada apa sih dengan dia?

"Yuuta?"

"GoᅳGomennasai, Rikka. Aku akan mengambil alat mengepel!" kata Yuuta yang langsung kabur dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Hah? Sepertinya ada yang mencurigakan dengan Yuuta" kataku mulai curiga.

**Yuuta POV**

Aku langsung saja berlari sebelum mukaku ini sudah meledak (Lho?). Ternyata, ini nyata! Ini bukan mimpi!

**SYUUTT!**

Aku berhenti di depan lemari tempat di mana alat-alat pembersih berada. Benar-benar, hatiku sungguh berdebar ketika Rikka menceritakan hal itu kepadaku. Tak disangka, kue hancur buatanku itu di makannya sampai habis. Aku sangat bersyukur... _Arigato_, _Kami-sama_! Walaupun resikonya sangat besar karena membutuhkan waktu untuk membuat kue ciptaanku itu, aku tetap bersyukur. Karena sudah dimakan, aku akan mulai mencatat resep itu dan memperbaikinya! Dan kue itu akan kunamakan...

"_For My Lover!_ _Yeah!_" ucapku dengan nada sedikit.. ng... mungkin sedikit lebay.

Aku mengeluarkan buku memoku yang kecil dan menuliskan seluruh yang ku ingat. Aku akan mulai memperbaiki kueku itu sehingga menjadi lebih baik! Dan setelah itu...

'_Aishiteru_!' Mukaku memerah membayangkan hal itu.

Pokoknya, aku akan berusaha membuat Rikka tertarik kepadaku. Walaupun aku tak pernah tau perasaannya yang sebenarnya terhadapku. Walaupun aku tak bisa bahagia bersamamu, namun akan ku biarkan kau bahagia bersama orang lain jika itu adalah perasaanmu yang sebenarnya.

"Yuuta!"

"UᅳUwah!"

Tanpa sengaja, kakiku terputar sehingga posisiku pun terputar menjadi menghadap Rikka. Dan sangat tanpa sengaja, aku terjatuh menimpanya!

**CHU!**

'TIDAKKK!'

**Rikka POV**

**CHU!**

'!'

**BRAKK!**

Aku dan Yuuta terjatuh, tapi dengan sedikit kecelakaan yang memalukan. KENAPA?1 Aku dan Yuuta... berciuman tanpa sengaja! Langsung saja aku berguling dan berdiri. Mukaku memerah, sangat memerah. Hal ini belum pernah ku alami sebelumnya.

"HAA?! RiᅳRikka! _Daijobu desuka_? GoᅳGomen'nasai! Aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Yuuta, mukanya juga memerah.

Aku tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Perasaan ini... Aku tak bisa menahan perasaan ini.

"Yuuta..."

"Gomen'nasai, Rikka!" kata Yuuta.

"Lain kali, kau harus berhati-hati..." ucapku langsung meninggalkan Yuuta.

Ntah mengapa, hatiku berdebar-debar ketika melihat kedua mata Yuuta. Matanya indah, ah! Bukan itu!

"Yuuta..."

**Yuuta POV**

**DRAK! DRAK! DRAK! DRAK!**

Ku dorong kepalaku ke tembok berkali-kali. Apa yang sudah ku lakukan dengan Rikka tadi? Untung saja tidak ada yang melihat. Tapi, aku bingung dengan perasaan Rikka sekarang. Uhh! Aku benar-benar bodoh!

"Apa... yang harus ku lakukan?" tanyaku sambil memegang kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide muncul di kepalaku.

"Ah! Aku tau!" ucapku.

* * *

"Kuzuha! Kuzuha!" panggilku.

"_Nani o_, _nii-chan_?" tanya Kuzuha, adikku.

"Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu!" kataku.

"Apa? Minta tolong apa?" tanya Kuzuha.

"Tolong beli bahan-bahan yang ada di daftar ini, ya" kataku sambil memberikan sebuah kertas.

"APA?! Untuk apa barang-barang ini, nii-chan?!" tanya Kuzuha.

"Ku mohon, ini untuk..."

**Rikka POV**

Sedari tadi, aku terus memerhatikan meja Yuuta. Mengingat kejadian tadi membuat hatiku terus berdebar. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa, perasaan aneh terus mendatangi hatiku. Apa yang terjadi, ya?

"Rikka!" panggil seseorang.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, Yuuta! Mau apa dia kemari? Bukannya tadi sudah pulang?

"Yuuta! KeᅳKenapa kau kembali lagi?" tanyaku.

Mukaku kembali memerah karena melihat Yuuta. Ah! Jangan, jangan! Kau tak boleh begini, Rikka!

"EᅳEto.. AᅳAno.. RiᅳRikka! Apa... malam ini kau ada waktu?" tanya Yuuta.

DEG!

'Apa yang Yuuta tanyakan?!' pikirku.

"MeᅳMemangnya... ada apa?!" tanyaku.

**Yuuta POV**

"MeᅳMemangnya... ada apa?!" tanya Rikka.

"Ano... Aku... Ah, pokoknya jika kau ada waktu, ku harap kau mau datang ke taman ginkgo!" ucapku langsung pergi meninggalkan Rikka.

Perasaan ini, berdebar-debar sekali kalau terlalu lama! Aku harus cepat menyatakan perasaanku terhadap Rikka.

* * *

Malam ini adalah bulan purnama sempurna. Untuk itulah, ku manfaatkan kesempatan ini. Terutama, sekarang adalah malam minggu. Aku sangat berharap Rikka bisa datang dan semoga saja, ia tidak membawa anak buahnya, Dekomori.

"Yuuta!" panggil seseorang.

Ku tengok ke sebelah kiriku. Ku lihat Rikka yang memakai dress berlengan berwarna ungu dengan pita berwarna kuning di kera dressnya. Rikka terlihat sangat cantik!

"RiᅳRikka?!"

"Gomen ne. Kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Rikka.

"Ah, belum. Aku juga baru sampai. Ng... arigato sudah mau datang" kataku.

Mukaku dan Rikka terlihat sama-sama memerah. Lho? Rikka kenapa, ya?

"Rikka? Daijobu? Kenapa mukamu merah?" tanyaku.

"Ahh.. _Watashi wa daijobu_. _Tokorode_, kenapa kau mengajakku datang ke sini? Ada yang ingin di bicarakankah?" tanya Rikka.

"Ah, silahkan duduk dulu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin minta maaf... Sekaligus... ada sesuatu.. yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu..." jawabku dengan malu.

"Ng? Apa?" tanya Rikka.

Hatiku berdebar dengan kencang! Ahh! Kenapa jadi begini? Aku malu sekali.

"AᅳAno..."

Ku keluarkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna biru muda dan pita berwarna biru serta dihiasi beberapa bunga berwarna kuning yang membuat kotak itu menjadi indah.

"Hahh... _Kawaii_!" puji Rikka.

'Syukurlah kalau dia suka...' pikirku.

"Ano... Rikka, sebenarnya aku... dari dulu, sebenarnya aku... aku..."

"Ng? Kenapa, Yuuta?" tanya Rikka.

"Aku... Sebenarnya, dari dulu aku mencintaimu..." kataku.

Muka Rikka langsung saja lebih memerah dari yang tadi. Kami terdiam sejenak. Ada perasaan takut di hatiku, aku takut Rikka akan membenciku. Padahal, kecelakaan tadi di sekolah itu tidak sengaja.

"Ano.. Gomen'nasai, Rikka... Aku tau, kau pasti marah karena aku menyatakan perasaanku setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi.. Gomen'nasai!" ucapku.

"Aku..."

Aku menanti jawaban dari Rikka. Sungguh tegang menanti jawaban darinya.

"Yuuta.. Aku..."

"Rikka?"

"Aku... juga mencintaimu..." balas Rikka.

**BLUSHH!**

Aku terdiam mendengar balasan dari Rikka. Balasan itu... sungguh..

"Rikka, jadi... kau juga.. menyukaiku?" tanyaku.

Rikka mengangguk. Mukanya sangat memerah, mukaku juga pasti sangat memerah. Tapi, ini sungguh sebuah keberuntungan!

"Rikka... ARIGATO!" ucapku langsung menggendong Rikka.

"Kyaa! Yuuta!"

"Eh? Ah, gomen ne karena membuatmu takut. Aku sungguh senang. Arigato, Rikka!" kataku.

Rikka menanggapiku dengan senyuman manisnya. Sungguh, malam ini adalah malam yang paling membahagiakan!

"Seharusnya, kau berterima kasih kepada _Kami-sama_" kata Rikka.

"Oh iya, hehehehe.. Arigato, Kami-sama! Ah, Rikka. Sebenarnya... yang mengirim kotak itu.. adalah aku" kataku.

"Eh? Jadi kau yang membuatnya, Yuuta? Ng.. kuenya enak, lho!" puji Rikka.

"Hontou ni?! Arigato.." balasku dengan malu-malu.

"Besok, aku ingin kau membuatkan kue itu lagi untukku!" pinta Rikka.

"Ng... Baiklah!" balasku sambil tersenyum.

Akhirnya, aku bisa bersama dengan Rikka. Ya... walaupun dari sebuah kotak itu... Arigato, Kami-sama...

**OWARI**

* * *

Selesai sudah!

Gomen ne ceritanya gaje

Maklum, aku masih pemula di fandom ini XD

Review, ya!


End file.
